Safe And Guarded
by Azure Tragedy
Summary: A strange woman had suddenly appeared in Zaphias one day. Her mind had been stripped of all memories. She wants to find out more about herself with help but from who? Exactly how long before she knows who she truly is?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Safe and Guarded

**P.O.V:** Third Person

**Warning:** Use of a Fan/Original character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Vesperia nor any rights/claims to it. I do, however own the fan/original character that the story follows.

**Concerns:** I, Azure Tragedy, would appreciate it if I had some reviews. Ideas are always welcomed as well as ways to improve. This is a limited offer, but those that take the time to give reviews well be able to have a special appearance with a Fan/Original Character that they have.

* * *

><p>"I told you already; I don't remember!" A shriek echoed within the stone dungeon. The sound of skin making contact with skin followed soon after with a thump. A groan from pain escaped a woman's throat as she picked her head up slowly. She tried to stop the room from spinning but it was in vain. Footsteps walked from behind her before taking a seat at the other side of the table she sat at.<p>

"Lying will get you no where, dear. Am I supposed to believe that-; "He was cut off by the woman kicking the table towards him. The man glared at the woman, pushing long hair out of his face. With another smack to the woman's already bruising face he walked out. The knights that stood by the door opened it for him.

"See to it that this _beggar_" he spat, "is locked away," was the last command that came out of his mouth. The woman glared at the table as the knights grabbed her up by her arms. They forced her to walk while standing by her sides. She stared at the ground with narrowed orange eyes. _I will make him pay_, she thought clenching her first tightly within their bounds behind her back.

They stopped at a cell within the very back of the room. One of the knights shoved her in without a word while the other one just let out a snicker. She didn't turn to them but just sat on the cold hard floor. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear either of the knights taking behind her. A pushing feeling came from her back alerting her someone was standing just out of reach.

One of the knights – the one that was snickering – had walked into her cell. He took off his gloves slowly, dropping them carelessly to the floor. The other knight stood outside of the cell with his back turned. Fear enveloped the orange eyed woman slowly, shrouding around her like a cloak. She used her legs to push herself away from him.

He laughed cruelly.

"Now, now, don't make a sound. Don't want the captain to hear," he laughed some more roughly grabbing her hair. She let out a scream as he forced her onto her feet by her white locks. He waved his pointer finger at her making a "tsk" noise. A smug look had snaked on to his face.

"Didn't I say not to make a sound?" He whispered before his eyes narrowed. He flexed his hand before tightening it into a fist. With a swift movement he had punched her in the face. She let out a yelp at the contact. The woman had accidentally bitten the inside of her cheek causing it to bleed.

He gave another punch to the face causing the blood that was forming inside her mouth to fly out. The woman's head turned to the side. She locked her jaw to keep from screaming though the searing pain that was engulfing her face was making it hard. She felt tears building up in her eyes as he gave a quick jab to the stomach. She lurched forward with a shaky heave feeling her stomach churn and wanting to empty.

The man stepped back allowing her to collapse on the floor. He picked up his gloves, smacking them onto his thigh to clean it of any dirt that may have collected on them. He walked out of the cell with a laugh. The door had closed and the woman stayed still. Her head was spinning, her face was in pain, her hands were still bound, and she had no idea where she was.

The woman slowly picked herself the best she could, glancing around the place she'll be calling "home" for however long it may take. She moved over towards the bed trying to use it as a way to remove her binds. No such luck. So she did the next thing she could think of – uncomfortably move her hands and untie it.

She didn't know how she knew this but she curled her legs up as close her body as possible, lifted herself slightly to move her hands quickly under herself. Her arms were now under her legs. With a sigh she rocked onto her back, slipped her hands out and over her legs. This had placed the bounded hands in front of her where they were supposed to be. She fiddled around with the rope – making it rub raw – and even went as far to use her teeth to untie it.

After many attempts she had succeeded.

Rubbing her now red wrists the woman sat on the bed looking at the stone floor. Using the cold that the stones had produces themselves felt well on her bruising face but she didn't want to get any infections. She gave a heavy sigh lying on the bed. She traced shapes on the bed slowly as means to entertain herself the best she could.

"I wonder where I'm at…" she questioned herself out loud. She ran a hand through her hair blinking her orange colored eyes tiredly. Today was a weird day to her. She didn't know who these guys were or if they were really the "good-guys" as they proclaimed. She let out a snort at that.

_Good guys my ass_; she thought bitterly massaging her aching jaw. That guy knew how to throw a punch though. Something hit the woman that made her sit straight up quickly. She gripped onto her head painfully with wide eyes.

The white haired woman hadn't a clue about anything.

She didn't even know who she was.


	2. The Name

**Title:** Safe and Guarded

**P.O.V:** Third Person

**Warning:** Use of a Fan/Original character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Vesperia nor any rights/claims to it. I do, however own the fan/original character that the story follows.

**Concerns:** I, Azure Tragedy, would appreciate it if I had some reviews. Ideas are always welcomed as well as ways to improve. This is a limited offer, but those that take the time to give reviews well be able to have a special appearance with a Fan/Original Character that they have.

* * *

><p><em>Clink<em>

_Clink_

_Clink_

The noise bounced off the stone walls of the dungeon. They passed the first two cells before coming into a stop before the last one. The woman peeked out from her white hair – practically brown from all the dirt that had collected into it. The knights had dragged in another person; a man from the looks of it. She rolled her eyes, crossed her legs and began counting the stones again.

Something she had find to be a bore but kept her busy. She heard the rattle of keys which forced her attention back over to the bars. The oh-so-_generous_ knights were standing just out of her cell. They had glares on their face instead of their usual sneers – well as far as the strange woman could tell. Either way they were still ugly in her opinion.

"The captain requests that you get washed. We're to take you to the maid's quarters." The taller of the two snorted. The woman rolled her eyes before pushing herself up. Walking to the cell door she held out her hands in front of herself.

They tied her hands up. After finding out that she was able to get out of the bounds she was given a beaten by none other than the two in front of her. Their captain decided it best to just tie her hands back up whenever they decided to remove her from the cell – which wasn't often. She took a quick glance to see the person they had brought in but all she was able to see was a mop of brown hair and a purple coat. She was shoved forward making her stumble a little.

"Stop staring and get moving," the taller one ordered. She complied without a complaint. Walking up the stairs with the two behind her the woman decided it would be best to remember the areas they brought her through. A plan slowly formed her mind as something strange clicked in her head. A sudden impulse coursed through her veins causing her to tense up to surpass it.

Taking four turns they finally made it in front of a door. She looked down the hall they were in – all the doors were white. The shorter man (at least compared to the other guy) knocked on the door, "we have the girl." The door opened up smoothly and an older woman with graying hair appeared with a small smile on her face. She gave the woman a look of pity making the white haired girl look to the ground.

"She's filthy not to mention the blood that is practically hiding this beautiful face. Are those bruises?" The woman demanded as her old brown eyes glared at the knights. They stiffened with a gulp but didn't answer her. The old woman ushered the woman into the room only to be gently dragged off by younger maids.

"Must I report this lack of discipline to your commander? I've heard about her – the poor thing doesn't have a single ounce of memory and you're beating her? You're supposed to be Imperial Knights yet you're acting like low lives! If there's a single bruise on her again I _will _take this into my own hands – good day!" She slammed the door into their stunned faces before turning to look at the woman with soft eyes.

The other maids were looking for clothes that she can wear instead of the dirtied clothing she was wearing now. A look of thanks crosses the woman's face before she was suddenly snatched and drawn into another room. A surprised yelp escaped her dry throat causing it to hurt painfully. She felt her clothes being tugged and tried pushing the hands away. A smack upside the head from the older woman she stopped, turning to her.

"That's better, either undress yourself or let them do it for you. You and those clothes are filthy. You're going to bathe, wash up, pick out clothes and eat. You only have a short amount of time with us." With that said the old maid turned on her heels and walked away. Another young maid came with a glass of water with some crackers for the woman to snack on.

She offered them to the woman. The white haired woman thanked her with a smile, sipping on the water slowly. The water disappeared quickly; she hadn't realized how thirsty she was. Sure they gave her bread and water in the dungeon but those were warm and tasted nasty. She took nibbles of the crackers as the maids got to work, watching them hustle about.

All together there were five maids including the older one. From her guess the older was the head maid and the other two looked to be in their early thirties late twenties. The woman wondered how old she had looked to them – or even herself for that matter. She allowed herself to be stripped of clothing and shoved into a warm bath.

"You could've given me a warning," she mumbled into the water but enjoyed it nonetheless. The water felt refreshing to be in and it was nice to finally get all the dirt and blood off. A maid worked shampoo and conditioner into her hair. The feeling of that finally getting cleaned was amazing to the white haired girl. The smell of vanilla quickly filled the room as they applied something to the water.

"You have such beautiful hair, shame it had so much gunk in it." The maid that was washing her hair commented. The woman blushed and sank deeper into the water only to be pulled up by the ear of the old maid.

"We will not be having any of that. Now finish up so that Mina can brush your hair then Ariel can pick your clothing." Suddenly water dropped down on from a basket. Mina squeezed out the liquid and soap, repeating the process a few more times until it was completely out. She fetched a towel and wrapped it around the woman when she got out of the step.

She dried out her hair with another towel then sat her down in front of a mirror. She allowed her hair to be brush. Staring into the mirror she looked herself over. Few places on her face were bruises pretty bad. A smile snaked on her face – a small one but still a smile.

After her hair was brushed they moved towards a dresser. Opening it, the white haired girl saw many different kinds of outfits. One caught her eyes. She immediately pulled it out showing it to the maids. One of the maids nodded and pushed her behind a curtain to change.

She came out with an orange color tank top with a blue jacket over it that was button up halfway. The jacket had a high color that folded over. She wore dark capris that seemed to tie about an inch above the ends. She wore black gladiator sandals that stopped just above her ankles. She looked at the outfit with admiration and the maids gave a small giggle.

"Now it's time for you to eat. Is there anything that you'd like?" The head maid asked politely. The woman thought about it.

"Um, do you have any… blueberry pancakes with hot chocolate?" She asked shyly twiddling her toes. The old maid nodded and had the white haired girl follow her through the halls. They made a few turns before making it to large double door. A young man peeked around the door.

"Ah, Madam Janine, what brings you here?" He asked with good humor. The old maid – now known as Janine – stepped out of the way to show the woman behind her. The boy tilted his head, the hat on his head almost falling off. He caught it quickly.

"She'll like blueberry pancakes with hot chocolate," she informed him. He nodded and got right to work. The girl with no name sat at one of the long tables to look around. The place was so big! There was an area that was sectioned off by a red rope with even more chairs.

The food was placed in front of the woman, steaming and ready to eat. Syrup was placed next to the plate. The smell flooded the woman's noise practically making her mouth water. She shoveled the food down her throat as quickly as she was able to. Janine looked at her with a blank face, handing her a napkin.

Once she was done she downed the hot chocolate – burning her tongue in the process – and cleaned her face. She was taken out of the dining hall to go back towards the maid's room. There she brushed her teeth and got her face washed again. Silently the woman watched Janine press a button. Minutes later the knights had shown up, tied her hands and escorted her back to the cell.

They untied her then left without a word after closing the cell. The woman gave a sigh. The bed creaked under her weight as she sat on it. She looked across her and saw that they man was still there. Soft snores came from him.

The woman took the time to see if she can remember anything. She was found just outside of this place – Zaphias – by a group of "Imperial Knights." She was asked to identify herself. That's when things went really downhill. She had no idea who she was, where she was from, or even how old she was!

They had taken her in as hostage that day – just a week ago. The woman was so confused that she had started freaking out causing a few knights to subdue her. She had blacked out because of one of them hitting her in the back of the head with a sword hilt. They had woken her in the dungeon, as she's dubbed it, so she had no idea how to get out. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"What's a little thing like you doing here?" A voice suddenly asked causing her to jump. She looked over towards the person across from her. He was sitting up on his bed facing her. His long purple coat hung off him loosely. His hair was grayish brown tied in a ponytail.

He rubbed his face, complaining quietly about how his jaw hurt. She turned to face him, crossing her legs to get comfortable.

"I'm not sure," she admitted slowly. He looked at her with a small look of shock.

"What's your name?" He asked standing up and stretching. She looked at the bed with sad eyes, twiddling her toes.

"I-I'm not sure," she said again.

"Can't just keep calling you Miss," he laughed in good humor. The woman looked down at still, her hair covering her face. "Is it that you don't want to tell me or-"

"No, it's just that I don't remember." She cut him off quickly looking him in the eyes. She couldn't see his eyes very well from this distance but she noticed bags under them. He looked at her with another surprised look on his face. It was barely noticeable though.

"…c-can you think of a name?" the woman asked quietly. It was silent for a while. To the woman it felt like hours. She looked across the room to see that had lain back down. She laid down as well with a slump. She shouldn't have had asked him something like that.

"Hiari," he suddenly said. She blinked in surprise, tears threatening to spill from happiness. A smile lit on her face.

"Thank you so much," she whispered choked up. "Thank you…"

With that said he let out a chuckle waving his hand to dismiss it.

"Like I said, can't be calling you Miss all the time. My name's Raven." He introduced, "it's nice to meet you, Hiari."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Raven." She said with a laugh. They went back to silence but this time it was of comfort. She tried out her new name on her lips, mouthing it to herself with a smile. A small giggle escaped her lips as she continued to mouth it. She finally had a name and it was thanks to the man in a cell.

Sort of funny how these things worked out.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are welcomed as always. If I had made a spelling or grammatical error somewhere please let me know!

What do you think of her name? /shotdead


	3. The Sickness

**Title:** Safe and Guarded

**P.O.V:** Third Person

**Warning:** Use of a Fan/Original character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Vesperia nor any rights/claims to it. I do, however own the fan/original character that the story follows.

**Concerns:** I, Azure Tragedy, would appreciate it if I had some reviews. Ideas are always welcomed as well as ways to improve. This is a limited offer, but those that take the time to give reviews well be able to have a special appearance with a Fan/Original Character that they have.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuna:<strong> Thank you for the compliment and I hope you will enjoy it more as it progresses.

1. Yes, I did forget a word thank you for pointing that out! Obviously I didn't notice it when I re-read it.

2. As for the change clothing… she doesn't keep them it was just temporarily. I changed it to a tank top and a full button up jacket.

Majority of the things you've pointed out will be explained in later chapters but I'll explain it the best I can while not giving too much away. They beat her under orders as a way of "interrogation" from their captain as he thinks that she's just lying about forgetting. I should probably re-write the getting clean part and have her brought to a commoner bath, maybe?

Yes, I understand that it would seem strange to suddenly get something like the things she did in the later chapter. I won't make them go as far as to rape her. It's way too overused in stories and they do have a moral of right and wrong. It wasn't uncommon in most histories for them to beat prisoners as a way of getting information - it's still used in the present.

Thank you for your thoughts; I would love to hear from you again! I hope I don't disappoint with this story.

**JAGartist:** I'll do my best to make them longer but it'll be in later chapters most likely.

* * *

><p>"<em>Too bad things didn't go that way. Boss will have our asses if we don't get one of those things." A voice whined. A laugh erupted somewhere. It seemed to echo all around. Suddenly the dream took a turn for the worse.<em>

_Red._

_Lots of red thrown about like someone had thrown paint. Another laugh echoed around before a blazing flame consumed wherever the dream was taking place._

Hiari woke up with a start. Her eyes flew open, gasping for air. The white haired girl took some time to get her breath evened. She didn't know why that dream had frightened her like it did. Sure, she was sure it _had_ to be a memory but what about it made her fear it this much?

The woman sat up on the bed to see that her companion was laying on the bed still, a knight walking away from his cell. She found that a little strange but shook her head lightly to dismiss it. A sudden dizzy feeling came over her. She laid back down as a wave of exhaustion hit her right afterwards. The dizzy feeling had gotten worse and she now couldn't see straight.

"Hey… Raven?" She called out tiredly.

"Yes Hiari?"

"I think I'm getting sick," she said before drifting back off to sleep. The man gave a small laugh taking it as a joke of sorts.

"I'm getting sick of this place, too." He replied. When he didn't get an answer like he usually did he turned over to see Hiari looked paler than she usually did. Her face looked flushed and she was sweating. Her breathing seemed to be like she was gasping for air.

"Hey, I think somethin' is wrong with 'er!" He called out to the prison guard down the hall. The clanking of his metal armor soon bounced off the stones. He stopped in front of her cell, took a look at her then unlocked the door. He took off a glove and placed it on her forehead – it was scorching hot to the touch.

He pulled out a round microphone and made a quick order on it. Another knight made his way down not even minutes later and took the others shift while that knight carried her up. Raven watched from the cell, pressing his face against the bars. When he couldn't see anymore he sat back on the bed. He stared at the wall for some time, just thinking of about whatever came to mind mostly hoping that the poor girl would be alright.

The familiar sound of armor came towards him making him wonder what it was this time. The cell next to his opened up with a creak. He heard the "thump" of someone getting put on the bed followed by the cell closing again. He got to look through the bars to see the prison guard walking in front of his cell.

"What happened to the missy?" He asked nodding his head towards the empty cell.

"She got sick so ta other guy took her up." He explained nonchalantly. The guard nodded, peering over to the cell next to Raven's. It was blocked off from view inside of the cell by a stone wall.

"So did ya hear about the thief?" Raven asked the guard striking up conversation. The guard became interested right away.

"What about the thief, ain't that him right there?" He asked pointing to the cell next to his. The purple jacket man waved his hand in a dismissive matter.

"I doubt it," he told the guard with confidence. The thief wouldn't be caught this quickly – that much he knew. He was about to dive more into the explanation but the sound of another armor came down the stairs made him keep his mouth shut. The prison guard saluted his fellow knight who gave a nod in response. Walking next to him was none other than Hiari herself wearing her old – now clean - outfit. Her movements seemed a little sluggish.

She let herself just fall onto the matrass and curled up in a ball. Her cell door was closed with a slam. The guard left without a word as his shift was over for now. Raven and the guard before him just watched until he was out of sight.

"So like I was sayin'," Raven began glancing over the sick woman across from him, "the thief made off with a priceless treasure from that noble's mansion."

A sound of disbelief came from the guard's lips. From his posture one can guess that he didn't believe it. Maybe even that he knew the ending to this gossip.

"Then he was caught, right? The loot was returned and all that good stuff?" He asked with a scoff. Raven shook his head, crossing his arms. He leaned up against the wall that separated the other cell from his. He took another quick glance to the sick woman to see her staring at the wall blankly.

"Naw, see that's just nobility tryin' ta keep things quiet. That treasure in there now is a fake." Raven informed the guard. The guard made another disbelieving noise from behind his faceplate. Raven nodded his head to attempt to convince the guard.

"You're pulling my leg," he said with a shake of his armored head. Raven shrugged his shoulder.

"If you don't believe me than that's no skin off my teeth," he said closing one of his eyes and using the other to look at the guard. "You didn't hear it from me, kay? The Dark Wings are goin' nuts lookin' for the hideout."

Hiari shifted around, picking up her top half from the bed as she became interested. Raven looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Something struck a chord in the woman's mind when that name came up. She didn't know what it was or why but it seemed so familiar.

"You mean the thieves' guild-"The guard stopped suddenly and gave a cough as he noticed something. "That's enough out of you; almost meal time." With that said he walked away. Hiari got up slowly, wobbling her way over to the bars.

"You shouldn't be walking, Hiari. What was wrong with ya?" Raven warned before getting curious. His eyebrow rose when her face flushed red and she shook her head.

"It's nothing to worry about," she gave a nervous laugh before taking a seat against the stone wall. She learned against the bars allowing them to cool her fever down. Raven didn't push onwards but instead decided to turn his attention to the person next to him.

"Hey neighbor, you're awake right?" If he wasn't he sure was now, Hiari giggled lightly to herself. "You gotta be getting' tired from keepin so quiet."

Hiari looked through the bars trying to see if she can see him. She saw a glimpse of purple hair and pale skin. He looked like he was wearing dark attire but she couldn't see the color from the dim lighting. Waiting for a response seemed to have been a little longer than she thought. Then again her patience wasn't top notch.

Two minutes went by before he finally gave an answer. That was two minutes longer than the white haired girl would've liked. Her orange eyes slightly narrowed when she saw him shift slightly.

"You think that little story up all by yourself, old man? You must have a lot of time on your hands."

_Raven doesn't look that old_, Hiari refrained from saying with a frown on her face. She leaned away from the bars to adjust her position. Her bottom was going numb and legs were falling asleep. She pursed her lips together as a strange feeling ran down her legs. It hurt, sort of, but also tickled in a way.

"Old man, huh? Now you've gone and hurt this _old man's_ feelings." Raven let out a chuckle, "and besides I made up nothin'. I've eyes and ears around the world diggin' up information for me." His confidence made Hiari believed him but listening to what he told the guard made her think otherwise. How did he get that information if he was stuck in here for a while?

Hiari blocked them out to stare at a spider that was scuttling about. Her muscles tensed up as it got closer to her. Of course the memory-loss woman wasn't exactly _afraid_ of the eight-legged creatures… Just freaked out by them, that's all! She slammed her foot down on it when it got too close for her liking.

She pushed herself up; twisting her foot around to make sure the creature was squished into the stone. Hiari slid her foot across the ground before picking it up. The spider's guts were now on the ground and on her shoe. A disgusted expression came to her face before something caught her attention. A man with silver hair dressed in fancy armor came walking in.

"Out," he ordered when he stopped in front of Raven's cell. He opened the cell door and Raven walked out rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah well, just when things were gettin' good." He complained with good humor. The silver-haired man kept a monotone expression.

"Hurry up." Raven stumbled a little in front of the other man's cell with a shout of surprise. He landed on his knees with his head slightly turned towards the man. Hiari thought they were whispering to each other before he gave a jerk with his arm. Hiari tried catching a glimpse of it but to no avail.

"What are you doing? I said hurry up." Hiari raised an eyebrow – that man was really pushy. She watched as Raven ran to catch up but turned quickly to give her thumbs up with a wink. She blushed, using her white hair the best she could as a curtain. She watched them until she couldn't anymore and heaved a sigh. The brunette was her only friend here.

A creak caused her to look at the cell. The man was walking out with a key in hand. Hiari felt heat come to her face – she had to admit he was handsome looking. He ran a hand through his long purple hair before walking towards her cell. He put a finger to his lips before unlocking it.

"The old man told me to look out for you. Now come on and be quiet." He instructed before walking towards the other side of the prison. He peered around the side and gave a sigh. He walked out with as much as another look to the guard. Hiari followed behind him and saw why – he was snoring quite loudly.

"Ever-vigilant as usual," he mocked, "with the way he's sleeping it'll be a while before he notices we're gone." He told Hiari. She nodded in understanding with a small smile. She was thankful for the small joke.

"I need to check on the Lower Quarters, I'm not sure about you though." He looked to her over his shoulder before looking through a few chests. He took out a sword in a case, giving it a small smile.

"Did they take anything of yours? If so they'll have them in here." The purple haired man gestured to the chests that were around. Hiari shook her head.

"No, I didn't come in with anything besides my clothes." She answered a little sadly. He didn't say anything, just nodded before they made their way up the stairs. As they neared the end of a hall the man held up a hand. Hiari stopped and waited, watching as he peeked around the corner.

She tried sneaking a peek, only succeeding in seeing a couple of guards. Cautiously he stepped out but as soon as he did a guard noticed him. He muttered a curse and told Hiari to stay back. She nodded in understanding – she had no weapon which, to her, meant she couldn't protect herself. The white haired female watched as the man fought with such grace and ease.

It seemed like he was having some fun. The fight was over in a matter of minutes. The knight was laid on the ground knocked out cold. Hiari watched him kneel next to the guard, mumble something about rap sheet and fighting before standing back up.

"We're gonna have to be careful while walking around here. I don't know if you have any fight in you and I don't feel like fighting all of them." With that said they continued their walk trying to avoid as many fights as possible. They passed a beautiful statue of an angel holding a green sphere. Hiari took the time to admire it before the violet haired man pulled her away.

They made it back to the main corridor ducking into a doorway on the left. Footsteps can be heard heading their way. The man pushes Hiari behind a wall next to the doorway they just entered and both peeked around it. They saw a young woman with short pink hair dressed in a beautiful gown. She carried a sword with her.

Two knights were around her trying to get her to come with them. They exchanged a few words before she pointed her sword at them. The knights turned towards each other before drew their sword on the young woman. Hiari was about to jump out there herself before the man held her back by placing a hand on her shoulder. Another voice came from somewhere which only meant more knights.

Hiari was right, another knight showed up seconds later with his own blade drawn.

"Please, you've got to let me go! I have to warn Flynn!" She pleaded to the knights. The man seemed stunned as his eyes widen slightly. Hiari looked up at him figuring he most likely knew the name. Two more hand shown up before they were quickly knocked down by something blue that came from the man's sword.

Hiari and the man – who she still didn't get a name for – stepped forward to reveal themselves. The feeling came to her again, that craving for a fight. She placed a hand over her heart as it suddenly started to pound harder. She didn't hear anything around her as she stared at the floor with dilated orange eyes. Hiari kept her head low; a cold smile had crept onto her face.

As fast as the feeling came it was gone. The smile disappeared only to be replaced with a frown. What was going on with her? She looked up as a shadow moved closer to her. The knight raised his weapon high above his head and slashed down quickly.

Hiari watched with wide eyes not knowing what to do. Time seemed to slow down right then. The weapon came closer. A silent scream came from Hiari's lips. The _paint_ stained the floor.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome; I enjoy reading them.<p>

Any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me. If you have any suggestions as well please don't be afraid to PM me them.

x Azure o


End file.
